There You'll Be
by jess7stewart
Summary: *Song fic to Faith Hill's ThereYou'll Be* Harry remembers all that Sirius meant to him. Its my 1st fic! Review!!!


There You'll Be  
  
By: bluebabigurl02  
  
Author Note: This is my first fic so be nice. Don't read this if you haven't read OotP, it spoils the horrible ending! Please read and review. Flames welcome, but keep them to a minimum. All right, here it goes. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that I mention here in this story. Although, if I did, certain characters wouldn't die *sobs*. And I don't own the song "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I think back on these times.  
  
I sit here, alone, in my cold, dark bedroom. But somehow with you gone, it feels even colder. I think about you.  
  
And all the dreams we left behind.  
  
You were there for me, beside me. When I felt as though I had nothing else to live for, you were there to comfort me, to pick me up when I fell, to be the father that wasn't there.  
  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life.  
  
But where are you now when I need you most? You were supposed to see me grow up, get married, and have children. But you're gone.  
  
When I think back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face.  
  
I know it's hard to imagine. The closest thing to a father figure.gone. And, somehow, I blame myself.  
  
You were right there for me.  
  
I wonder, if I wasn't Harry Potter, the boy who lived, would this ever happen? I don't want to be me anymore. I wish I could be somebody, anybody else, just so I won't feel the pain and grief you put me through. I don't know how I live without you, Sirius.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life.  
  
HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LEAVE ME NOW!? I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME! Why. Why. WHY did you did you leave me now? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE? LOOK WHAT IT DONE TO ME! I can't stop the tears from falling. It's just not fair that you die and leave us all with only an image of your face, while the cow that killed you is still out there. It's. Not. Fair. NOT FAIR!  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
You were there for me. Making sure that I'm happy by putting your life on the line. When Dumbledore told you not to go outside, in case you were to be seen, you never listened. You were never really a good listener. I thank you for that.  
  
Well, you showed me how it feels  
  
To have the sky within my reach  
  
You've taught me so much. You made me see how it feels to have someone care about you. And again, I thank you.  
  
And I'll always will remember all the strength you gave to me.  
  
It's so hard to imagine the closest thing to you, gone with only a mere memory left.  
  
Your love made me make it through Oh, I owe so much to you You were right there for me.  
  
It seems as though all I ever so is cry. I try to be strong, I really do, but when I remember what you've done for me and that I'll never be able to see you again, I. I just loose myself.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life.  
  
I don't want to think of a life without you, because without you, I don't even know how I would make it. You were my friend, companion, the light that illuminated my world when all else was dark. I don't even want to think of a life without you.  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
I don't want to say goodbye to what we had the good times that made us laugh, I wish them back. But knowing that you're never going to be here, with me ever again hurts me.  
  
Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength And I want to thank you now for all the ways.  
  
There is really no pain greater than this; not the cut of a jagged edged dagger nor the fire of a dragon's breath. Nothing burns in your heart like the emptiness of losing something, someone, that was so close to you. You're over and done, but the sorrow live on inside.  
  
You were right there for me You were right there for me, always.  
  
When you died, a part of me died to. Can't you see that it is slowly killing me knowing that I won't ever get to see you again? I'd die a thousand deaths just to see you for one last time. But you're gone.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life.  
  
I say this again; I try to stay strong. I can't. Soon enough, though, the pain will go away. But the visions that I have of you will not. I will always remember you, dear Godfather, and what you have done for me.  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
And I'll take with me the memories to be my sunshine after the rain. Knowing that you'll be watching over me in a better place with my parents. Don't worry about me, I'll make it there someday. But for now, I'll hold you close to my heart always.  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
And there you'll be. I love you, and miss you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Welll? How was it? I was writing this song in my quote book when I thought 'wow, this song is sweet.' So I got the story line together and decided to choose this song or " It's so Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday" by Boys II Men. As you can see I chose this song, duh! Well anyways, enough rambling, review! 


End file.
